slenderpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Collector
The Collector, also known as Mr. Collector or Mr. Collector Serialbro, is a Riftling hybrid born from the Dweller's power, which was inserted into the body ofStephen Patrick. As a former inter-dimensional serial killer, he has been to at least four alternate universes and killed more than 250 people. Collector later went on to change his name to Jack Collector Sullivan. The Angel's Game The Collector was born when Emet Rotter inserted a portion of the Dweller's power into Stephen Patrick. This newly-created entity then grew stronger and eventually assimilated Stephen's mind, gaining his memories and personality in the process. When Stephen went to Alana Hudson's house to mourn after her death at the hands of the Other, the Dreamer, whom Emet had placed within Alana prior to her death, also entered Stephen's body, although Collector remained as the one in control. As Stephen's consciousness was slowly assimilated by the Collector, he began losing his sanity and subconsciously killing others, including his own father, who Collector later described as abusive. He would then dispose of the bodies before anyone could find them, unaware that he was doing so. As time passed, Stephen, now fully assimilated by the Collector, gained awareness of his actions and became a serial killer. APCollection/HisCollector Early Activity One night, whilst dreaming, the Slender Man approached him in his bed. Although he appeared similar to the Creature, who was responsible for the deaths of his friends, Collector knew that he was something different. The Slender Man then brought him to an alternate universe, where he found himself lying in bed with that universe's Stephen. Collector left his counterpart alone and, as the serial killer "Mr. Collector", killed many innocent people and posted about their murders onHisCollector, his blog. Although he did not consider himself to be a proxy, the Slender Man sent Collector dreams showing targets for him to kill. One such target was Ian Summers, who ran a blog that Collector himself left the final post on. As he continued killing in several different states, Collector discovered a blog titled 'the faceless', which was run by Faceless, a fellow serial killer who was a proxy of the Slender Man. Collector was later approached by a man who called himself Mr. Reed. Mr. Reed, a proxy, was concerned with the Slender Man Division, a division of the Paranormal Termination Consortium, which was hunting down proxies like him. After being threatened and offered a reward, Collector agreed to help attack the PTC. Collector began communicating with Faceless as well as other proxies as a means of locating the SMD. During yet another murder, Collector detonated a gas station, which attracted the attention of the police. He killed an officer and took his weapon, then killed at least one more in the ensuing shootout before being shot in the chest. He woke up the next day in Southern Nebraska and found himself covered in the flesh of a young girl, whom he had unknowingly consumed to rejuvenate himself. He killed the girl's parents and decided to head to Colorado to meet up with Faceless in person. He succeeded on meeting up with her at a park and the two drove around Colorado, picking up Faceless' belongings, then headed to Louisiana for Collector's own. Through Faceless' contacts, Collector learned that the SMD may be in Wyoming. Faceless was later shot by somebody who Collector believed to be associated with the SMD. Collector left her in the care of a proxy and, at the advice of Mr. Reed, headed eastward since he had been wrong about Wyoming. He later learned that Faceless was alive and was told the location of the SMD by Mr. Reed, although the member he wanted to find, B2, was in Africa. At the address he had been supplied by Mr. Reed, Collector discovered a closed down ice cream shop. As he waited, he saw a scientist in a white lab coat approach and killed him before he could reach for his firearm. He then carved "Tag! You’re it!" into the man's torso. He later discussed Dimensional Bleeding on his blog, as well as the existence of alternate universes. Following this, Collector had two more dreams. The first dream involved the events of theAngel's Game and the second showed him a sign for Shreveport, Louisiana, his hometown. He then sent out a message to the SMD containing Mr. Reed's address and contact information, having realized that it was he who shot Faceless as a means of motivating Collector. Having dared the SMD to come find him in Shreveport, Collector set up caches near the houses he planned to use in the coming "Game". One day, he woke up feeling nauseous and later passed out before waking up in a church, having brutally murdered three people and written ten rules for his game on the wall in blood. He later posted an excerpt from the SMD's blog which discussed how they had found and killed Mr. Reed. Having prepared, Collector posted that his Game would have no survivors and introduced his readers to the YouTube channel APCollection, which was run by Josh Harris and his friends, who were planning to start a video project. Category:Entities Category:The Angel's Game